2p2s_anarchy_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Orders
The Orders is the largest group of players who build, battle, grief public infrastructure and meme on 2p2s and in its community. The group's motto is "Adapt or Perish". The Orders are one of the, if not the oldest active group on 2p2s. History Prologue AngerySprenger joined 2p2s the day it was started. He mainly did nothing until his end dupe where he started to patrol spawn. S52128 didn't plan on doing much in the orders, but he helped found it. Order I The First Order was a boring one. It featured spawn patrols and outpost building. It also built the highways that are on the server. Order II The Second Order didn't do much. The Order was the main group behind the Third Incursion, though it was founded after it. They sought out bases to grief. They tested ways to lag the server and are known for making the LoD collapse. Order III The Third Order is the single deadliest group on 2p2s. They built boatbase. They also expanded the lava curtain. AngerySprenger and house1 were pvping in the nether when AngerySprenger found the nether roof exploit. They found one of the hopper dupes. The Third Order started the fourth incursion . They're responsible for arming the old players. After the Fourth Incursion ended, the Third Order had no idea of what to do. The group had expended too many resources. On 12/29/17, S52128 banned all members in the discord except AngerySprenger and declared himself Supreme Leader of the Third Order. Following this, AngerySprenger "sold" the Third Order to ItsJustRobbie for $100. After this, on 12/31/17 S52128 was killed by AngerySprenger and S52128 declared the Third Order dead. The inner circle declared it dead as well, ending Order III. Order IV The Fourth Order was started secretly on 3/12/18 by AngerySprenger and house1. While active on 2p2s, they were mainly active on theblobinc.com. They dominate the server, and are known for having an active backdoor. They later withdrew activity. During a meetup, Luna, tyv666, and AngerySprenger found a way to stack non-stackable items. This caused massive rage and saw AngerySpreger do his first admin abuse by not patching it. This led to rage and infighting in the server drpping the player count from 17 ~ 32 to 6 ~ 20. However, S52128 would the patch it to force his server back to life. The Order also made X: 420 Z: 420 and renovated Wrath. They announced a return to theblobinc.com on 6/25/18. They haven't done much but destroy nether 0 0 there. Relations The Orders are one of, if not the largest 2p2s group ever assembled, however, despite this, they are not actively at war or allied with any 2p2s groups or factions (mostly due to a lack of them). The Fourth Order is generally pretty friendly towards most groups unless antagonized. The Orders has wiped several groups off of 2p2s permanently, notably: LoD , The Opposition , and more recently, Ebola . Other group names have been lost to time or were never relevant to begin with. Ranks and their meanings IMPORTANT NOTE: Ranks are not necessarily examples of active players. Some players in the past have worked their way up to VIP or Exalted, only to withdraw in activity from the group or 2p2s as a whole. As with the ranking of players, they are mostly suggestions of how players fit into the hierarchy of the group. Supreme Leader: AngerySprenger - The owner and operator of The Orders and their affiliated projects. Has 100% access. Co-Founder: Involved in the foundation of The Orders, has 99% access. Senior Executive: The same as executive, but has 90% access into the Third Order as well as other perms. Executive: A rank given to members that are trusted with moderating the group and arming the group. They have 80% access. First Class™: An executive-like rank wiith fewer perms and 67.5% access. Division Leader: The Head of Recruitment and Manager of Spawn Operations are the Division Leaders. They have more power than Exalted, but mainly focused on their divisions. They have 50% access. President: An elected official from the non-staff members of the group. They have 17.5% access when elected(if they don't have higher access). Exalted: The most reputable non-staff rank in the Third Order. 45% access into the group. Second Class™: A rank for those that are extremely active and are fully trusted. They usually coordinate propaganda and memes. They have 37.5% access into the group. Elite: A prestigious rank for those that are fully trusted within the Orders. 35% access into the group. VIP: A trusted player with more privileges in the group. These players typically spent time working on bases and working with Initiates and Members. VIP has 13.5% access into the group Third Class™: A trusted player with more privileges in the group. These players typically spent time working on bases and patrolling spawn. They have 9.5% access into the group. Member+: A rank that is given to those who've worked on a few bases and have contracts for ThirdCoin to do jobs. They have 7% access into the group. Member: A player who has done work for the Third Order, as well as worked on a base. They have 5% access into the group. Initiate+: A player who has done some work for the Third Order. They have 2% access into the group. Initiate: The basic confirmed rank. You have been accepted by the council if you have this rank. They have 1.35% access into the group. Recruit: A rank for the five day trial members. They have 0.60% access into the group. Developer: A side-role to those that make plugins, try dupes, backdoor, and make clients. Notable Members (Order III) * AngerySprenger (Supreme Leader) * S52128 (Co-Founder) * house1 (Senior Executive * ItsJustRobbie (Executive) * AreYouSleepyMC (Executive) Notable Members (Order IV) *AngerySprenger (Supreme Leader) *house1 (Exalted) *AreYouSleepyMC (Senior Executive) *tyv666 (Co-Founder) *LunaIsHere (Second Class) *ItsJustRobbie(First Class)